El incidente de Westchester
by ElusuarioSuicida
Summary: Esta historia sirve como precuela de la película Logan. Cuenta los sucesos que llevaron a Charles Xavier y Logan a su destino en dicha cinta.
1. Capítulo 1: Sauron

**Capítulo 1: Sauron**

Charles Xavier se ha sentido algo cansado últimamente, ha tenido serios dolores de cabeza y por supuesto que en su poderosa mente psíquica eso traería consecuencias, el profesor paso media hora disculpándose ante un alumno que tiro por accidente con su mente, toda su vida Charles tuvo poderes psíquicos pero eso ya no era así su mente se volvió tan poderosa con el paso de los años que había desarrollado algo de telequinesia también , claramente el chico no le tenía el más mínimo rencor al profesor, con aquel individuo que le dio una familia y un hogar era difícil enojarse.

Recientemente un mutante peligroso había estado causando daños, era denominado Sauron, dicho mutante tenía diversas capacidades, entre ellas el poder de quitarle la energía vital a otro mutantes, la teletransportación y el poder de escupir fuego, Sauron era un mutante con aspecto de reptil, más que nada se asemejaba a un dinosaurio, a un pterodáctilo.

El profesor no podía permitir que este individuo les quitara la paz a él y sus hermanos, tanto mutantes como humanos, Xavier no perdía la esperanza de paz que cada vez se veía más cerca, aunque había algo más que le preocupaba, los mutantes no nacían desde hace un tiempo y cada vez eran menos.

Eso no le impedía disfrutar la compañía de quienes había convertido en su familia, sus estudiantes, los X-Men.

Cierto día el profesor estaba concentrándose en cerebro, trataba de hallar a algún mutante recién nacido, esperanza de que los mutantes prevalecerían y ellos no eran ningún error, ellos eran una evolución y parte de la naturaleza ¿es acaso que toda su vida estuvo equivocado?

Scott entro a la sala de cerebro donde se encontraba Xavier bastante concentrado.

-Profesor, es Sauron, está atacando la ciudad, debemos ir a proteger a las personas.

El profesor se volteó para dirigirle la mirada a Scott y decirle que se prepararan, pues irían a luchar.

Era un número bastante grande el de mutantes que se llevaba para este viaje y conformado por los mutantes más poderosos que se podían reunir.

Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Colossus, Kitty Pryde, Beast, QuickSilver, Angel, Nightcrawler, Jean grey y el profesor X estaban reunidos, listos para enfrentarse a una amenaza más.

Todos subieron al Blackbird y en algunos minutos llegaron a su destino, donde Sauron se encontraba aterrando a las personas, antes de que se cobrara la vida de un indefenso Peter uso su velocidad y lo aparto del peligro, seguido a ello ataco a Sauron mientras este se teletransportaba evitando algunos golpes, pero también recibiendo daño y regresando los golpes como podía a su agresor. Peter por su naturaleza normalmente acababa con los villanos rápidamente, era uno de los mutantes más poderosos en la tierra, inclusive hacia ver a los otros miembros del equipo como perezosos.

Pero esta vez era diferente, la tele transportación era una habilidad digna para luchar con la super velocidad, pero no había que olvidarse de que los X-men también tienen un miembro capaz de teletransportase, Nightcrawler dio algunos golpes por la espalda a Sauron mientras estaba desprevenido.

Era una batalla por los cielos de la noche, las luces de diferentes fuentes dejaban ver una ráfaga triple, Sauron y Nightcrawler se teletransportaban por los aires mientras que Peter era tan rápido que con los golpes que propinaba podía mantenerse en el aire tomando impulso.

Sauron se apartó muy molesto.

-Muy bien, para acabar con las ratas tengo que destruir su guarida.-

Dijo Sauron apartándose con trabajo de sus agresores.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?-

Preguntaba Peter mientras Nightcrawler lo ayudaba a bajar a tierra firme.

Storm preocupada corrió al Blackbird, como se lo temía una llamada de emergencia venía desde la mansión.

Todos se apresuraron a subir al Jet y con máxima velocidad se aproximaban a la escuela para mutantes.

Sauron comenzó a atacar el lugar, Scott lo ataco con su visión desde una distancia considerable mientras Logan sacaba sus garras listo para la acción, Storm formaba una tormenta sobre Sauron cuando todo se quedó paralizado, nadie podía moverse, en un instante todo se quedó en blanco.

La mansión comenzó a desplomarse y muchos alumnos no podían soportar la presión ejercida en sus mentes, algunos sufrieron derrames, muchos otros fueron desgarrados y las columnas de la escuela no resistían aplastando a los jóvenes mutantes.

Los miembros más poderosos fueron víctimas también siendo los que se encontraban más cerca de lo que lo provocaba.

Peter intento correr y salvar personas como lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones, pero la energía era tan fuerte que no lo lograba.

El causante de esa onda de energía era Charles Xavier.


	2. Capítulo 2: Daños colaterales

**Capítulo 2: Daños colaterales**

A nadie le importaba Sauron a están alturas.

La verdad es que Logan estuvo furioso con el profesor después de lo ocurrido, pero en cuanto se encontró con el cara a cara todo su odio desapareció, la cara de Charles era la más triste que Wolverine jamás hubiera visto en su longeva vida.

Logan analizo como el profesor había perdido a toda su familia y el trabajo de su vida, Charles Xavier era un hombre que perdió más de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar, este pensamiento fue posible gracias a la influencia de Xavier ¿Cómo podría odiarlo?

Xavier tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

La mayoría se había desmayado por el impacto, incluyendo Logan quien se levantó y camino por los escombros viendo a los estudiantes muertos, pronto se encontró con Jean quien tenía una cara de odio puro.

-Jean ¿estás bien? -

Pregunto Logan con felicidad al ver que seguía con vida.

\- ¿Te lo parece? Todos están muertos Logan, jamás perdonare al hombre que hizo esto, acabare con él.

Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a los escombros del Blackbird, miro al profesor y lo miro fijamente con el odio y desprecio más intenso.

-Vive con esto Xavier.

Le dijo mientras se alejaba, Logan corrió a alcanzarla y sujetarle el brazo.

-No Logan, necesito olvidar todo esto, adiós para siempre. -

Dijo Jean con una mirada muy deprimente.

Peter había sacado a todos los sobrevivientes del incidente, no eran más de veinte personas.

Todos ellos tenían algún tipo de capacidad relacionado con la mente, es por ello que habían sobrevivido, el único adulto que sobrevivió en ese grupo fue Caliban, un mutante con la capacidad de localizar a otros mutantes.

Un equipo de periodistas llego a la mansión donde todos los mutantes estaban refugiados en el destrozado salón principal.

Todos querían hacer preguntas, era terrible.

\- ¿Esto ha sido causa del mutante Sauron? ¿Dónde están los demás miembros de la mansión?

Durante los últimos años los mutantes eran cada vez más aceptados, inclusive se publicaron comics basados en las aventuras del equipo, gracias a ello la mansión no era un lugar muy secreto o disimulado ya, aun así, gracias a individuos como Sauron o Wade Wilson los mutantes no pedía tener una reputación totalmente limpia.

Los periódicas se apartaron alarmados cuando un grupo de hombres uniformados de negro y con máscaras llegaron a la puerta de la mansión.

Ellos derribaron la puerta y comenzaron a luchar contra los pequeños mutantes, Logan saco sus garras y estaba dispuesto a luchar cuando Quicksilver apareció.

Peter Maximoff arremetió con el escuadrón anti-mutante mientras los niños, Caliban, Logan y el profesor huían.

-Gracias Peter.-

Dijo Logan mientras tomaba al profesor en sus manos para salir huyendo del lugar.


	3. Capítulo 3: Caliban

**Capitulo3: Caliban**

Caliban había cometido errores en el pasado, en su momento no se opuso a Apocalypse precisamente, pero desde que las personas con el gen X dejaron de nacer se volvió más unido con sus hermanos mutantes, el envejecimiento también le había afectado a él, cada vez soportaba menos el sol, se tuvo que esconder como una rata durante algunos años de su vida debido al daño cada vez más elevado que la luz le provocaba en la piel.

La gente amaba a los X-men, pero esto no aplicaba con todos los mutantes por su puesto, Caliban era uno de esos casos, años atrás durante una fría noche ante la puerta de la mansión Xavier se presentó una figura pálida, Caliban llego a pedir refugio, por supuesto que los mutantes no se lo negaron incluso cuando Cyclops renegó mucho al respecto.

Caliban se volvió cada vez menos hostil, sé sintió comprendido por mutantes con condiciones parecidas a las suyas y que incluso eran más graves, había niños y jóvenes con severas consecuencias ante cosas a las que las personas no debería afectarles, Caliban recuerda un fin de semana en que los niños retozaban y jugaban en la alberca que se había instalado recientemente, estaba cubierto por ropa gruesa y se mantenía bajo la sombra pero había aprendido a apreciar la compañía por lo que decidió salir a pasar un buen rato, todos disfrutaban, inclusive Logan estaba comiendo algunas hamburguesas que habían preparado para disfrutar la tarde de descanso, las saboreaba con una cerveza mientras conversaba amenamente con Drake y sin embargo había una pequeña niña con una piel muy roja que miraba desolada la alberca desde una distancia en la que se perdía de toda la diversión.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿olvidaste tu traje de baño? Todavía puedes ir por él, aún quedan unas horas de sol.

Dijo Caliban con un tono amigable.

-Es que el agua me lastima, hace que la piel se me queme, eso me duele mucho.

Respondió la niña.

Caliban le conto su situación con el sol y le dijo que no se preocupara, que aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, le sugirió ir a buscar a sus amigos que no estuvieran en la alberca.

La niña le dio una sonrisa y le dijo que era una buena idea, la pequeña se alejó de ahí sintiéndose mejor por lo que parecía.

Así transcurrieron unos años, cuando el incidente ocurrió y los periodistas se atiborraron afuera de los restos de la mansión Caliban se sintió bastante mal, nada podía ser más terrible que un montón de personas le recordaran a un pobre hombre como había acabado con sus seres queridos y el legado de su vida no estaba bien.

Una vez mas no tenía a donde ir, Logan y el profesor estaban devastados y sin embargo se apoyaron entre sí, Logan sí que el paso mal.

-Wolverine, Wolverine ¿Está todo bien? Se registraron muertes en zonas aledañas a la mansión Xavier.-

Gritaba una periodista descontrolada mientras Logan tenía la cara más triste y furiosa que Caliban recuerda haber visto.

Esa tarde hubo una redada para capturar al profesor, cuando los pocos mutantes que no tenían hogar comenzaron a pelear para defender los patéticos escombros de la mansión el profesor les pidió que se detuvieran entre lágrimas, de pronto comenzó a sentir un ataque por lo que Logan lo alejo de los estudiantes como pudo, lo tomo entre sus brazos y salió corriendo al bosque, Caliban sin pensarlo los siguió, siempre se pregunta qué hubiera pasado de lo contrario, si no hubiera tenido puesta la ropa necesaria y se hubiera tenido que permanecer en la mansión, posiblemente estaría muerto.


	4. Capítulo 4: Huida

**Capítulo 4: Huida**

Logan era fuerte y rápido inclusive cuando tenía que llevar al profesor entre brazos. Pronto llegaron a zona poblada que se había formado recientemente, sigiloso se acero a un coche, saco sus garras y amenazó al conductor rompiendo la ventana mientras exigía el vehículo.

-Logan, esto no es necesario, seguro que podemos encontrar un transporte sin recurrir a esto- Afirmaba Caliban en un tono angustiado.

-No en este momento, no hay tiempo para eso así que súbete al maldito auto- replicó Logan mientras colocaba al profesor en la parte de atrás del vehículo.

-Yo creía en ustedes Wolverine, creía que estaban aquí para ayudarnos- gritaba el hombre del vehículo mientras se alejaba.

-Yo también- dijo Logan en un tono cansado.

Una vez los tres en el coche Logan acelero y salieron de ahí mientras la noche caída entre el bosque, por una última vez los dos mutantes consientes del vehículo miraron hacia la sima de la colina dese donde se podrían ver algunos elementos de la mansión, nunca más volverían esos días.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - Preguntó Caliban.

-A la frontera, a México, la prioridad por encontrar a Charles en este país es alto, no creo que en el sur estén buscando a este hombre por ahora, sin embargo, en cuanto se enteren que no pudieron arrestarlo en la mansión es posible que el cao cambie y vigilen muy bien las fronteras del norte y el sur asumiendo nuestro plan ¿sabes? No es un plan muy elaborado la verdad.

Las casetas eran evitadas y esto sin duda no era un reto fácil, había que recorrer caminos de tierra e inclusive hubo que abandonar el auto para conseguir otro. Pero finalmente llegaron a la frontera donde un gran muro los separaba, tuvieron que dejar el tercer auto robado.

-Muy bien, con mis garras puedo escalar esto fácilmente, primero llevare al profesor en mi espalda y cuando lo haya apoyado del otro lado vendré por ti ¿entendido?

Caliban asintió.

Logan con bastante esfuerzo pudo pasar a sus dos amigos al otro lado y tuvo que pasar unas cuantas cercas más, se lastimo bastante, pero su factor regenerativo le ayudo con toda la piel que se estaba lastimando.

Pasaron la noche en un hotel, Logan tenía algo de dinero, la mochila que cargo todo el viaje estaba llena de dinero, después de todo Charles Xavier era un hombre rico, con el dinero que logro obtener antes de salir de la mansión intento buscar un hogar.


End file.
